<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разговор by CaitlinIsles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861848">Разговор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles'>CaitlinIsles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannibal/Prodigal son [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не обожгись, друг мой, — предостерегает Хирург Чесапиксокго Потрошителя, — не обожгись.</p>
<p>Они оба понимают, что Ганнибал пойдет до конца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannibal/Prodigal son [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разговор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты знаешь, в этом есть что-то ироничное, — Мартин расслабленно сидит за своим столом. Его камера более чем уютная, он живет как король, в конце концов он был прекрасным хирургом и даже тюремное заключение не могло изменить этого факта.</p>
<p>— Что же? — Ганнибал сидит напротив него. Всё что их отделяет это несколько метров и линия на полу.</p>
<p>— Уже не в первый раз твой друг оказывается убийцей. И твоим пациентом. Пугающая тенденция должен заметить. Так много убийц в твоей компании словно они слетаются как пчелы на мёд.</p>
<p>— Полагаю такое встречается если ты сотрудничаешь с ФБР, — тонко поддевает Ганнибал, зная как Мартина выводит из себя место работы Малькольма. Той самой работы что лишила его возможности видеть сына.</p>
<p>— Не будь жестоким, Ганнибал. Мы с тобой в одинаковой ситуации.</p>
<p>— Я так не думаю.</p>
<p>— Я в тюрьме, как и обожаемый тобой Уилл Грэм, — Мартин лучится довольством отвечая ударом на удар, — мы оба не можем видеть тех, кого любим.</p>
<p>— Я могу увидеть Уилла, — отрицает психотерапевт.</p>
<p>— Но не так как тебе хотелось бы. Все эти ограниченные минуты под камерами. Думаю, за месяц едва ли два часа наберется.</p>
<p>— Иногда немного лучше, чем ничего, — Ганнибал не позволяет Мартину оставить слово за собой.</p>
<p>— Как Беделия? — доктор Уитли позволяет себе прекратить поддразнивание друга до поры до времени, — всё ещё довольствуется одним пациентом?</p>
<p>— К сожалению.</p>
<p>— Жаль, у неё огромный потенциал.</p>
<p>— Она боится повторения инцидента, — Ганнибал не забывает добавить сочувствия в голос, но оба убийцы понимают подтекст.</p>
<p>— Как Эйнсли? — Мартин не упускает возможности расспросить и о дочери единственного человека, который вхож не только в его камеру, но и в дом его семьи.</p>
<p>— Делает карьеру. Выжимает из своей фамилии выгоду, — Ганнибал всегда поощрял стремление Эйнсли доказать, что она способна на многое, даже с отцом серийным убийцей. Особенно с таким отцом.</p>
<p>— И она далеко пойдет, — Мартин по праву считает себя гордым родителем, — никогда не понимал твоего отказа в семье.</p>
<p>— Она у меня есть, — возражает Ганнибал. Он давно потерял Мишу, но Уилла считал своим. Что до их разногласий он верит, что они найдут выход, который устроит их обоих.</p>
<p>— Вот как, — удивление Мартина звучит искренне, — что же оставляло тебя в одиночестве все эти годы?</p>
<p>— Тогда я не знал Уилла Грэма.</p>
<p>— Не боишься заиграться? Всё-таки связь с серийным убийцей — это не то, на что готов пойти каждый первый.</p>
<p>— Он исключение, уверяю, — в голосе Ганнибала звучит такая же гордость, которая ранее звучала в голосе Мартина, — ему просто нужно немного помочь.</p>
<p>— Не обожгись, друг мой, — предостерегает Хирург Чесапиксокго Потрошителя, — не обожгись.</p>
<p>Они оба понимают, что Ганнибал пойдет до конца.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя годы Мартин узнает, что великий Чесапикский Потрошитель получил собственную золотую клетку. В тот день сотрудники психиатрической больницы Клермонт находят своего пациента в поразительно прекрасном настроении.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>